Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) is a service for providing, to a user, a platform itself desired for the operation of a computer system. The IaaS is based on the assumption of providing a system that includes a virtual machine designed by a user and a network and causing the system to be freely used by the user.
In addition, in a data center for providing the IaaS to a plurality of users, in order to easily provide and manage systems for the respective users, the systems of the users are constructed and managed in units of rack groups. The term, “rack group”, means a set of physical machines integrated in order to put a resource configuration into units, perform resource management in a distributed processing manner, and isolate failures.
As a technique existing in the related art, there has been known a virtual machine monitor that provides a virtual router IP address for each segment and includes a routing table associating virtual machine IP addresses of virtual machines operating on a plurality of virtual machine monitors and virtual router IP addresses with each other. The virtual machine monitor references the routing table at the time of transmitting a packet, and in a case where a destination virtual router IP address is equal to the self-virtual machine monitor, the virtual machine monitor translates a destination MAC address into the MAC address of a destination virtual machine, and transmits the packet after the translation. On the other hand, in a case where the destination virtual router IP address is not equal to the self-virtual machine, the virtual machine monitor translates the destination MAC address into the MAC address of a destination virtual router, and transmits the packet after the translation.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-231382 is known as a related art, for example.